Tal vez yo deba
by WTTM
Summary: Basado en una canción de Amanda Miguel... Souichi Tatsumi mira de una forma distinta la pelea que tuvo con Tesuhiro despues de que lo encontro con Masaki; un AU que muestra como hubieran sido las cosas si nuestro celestino favorito hubiese intervenido.


Tal vez yo deba…

One Shot AU

Ubicado en la gran pelea de los volúmenes 7 y 8, digamos que es una realidad alterna de como pudo haber terminado esa discusión, según yo.

Intenté ser graciosa, un poco jejejeje pero no sé si lo logre. Perdón si no 😥

Esta historia está basada en la canción del video que esta en cabecera de Amanda Miguel, míralo para que sepas un poco de que va la historia 😂😋😝

Recuerda es sólo por diversión 😆 espero les agrade un poco.

\- Déjenlo que haga lo que quiera - pensó en voz alta, tajante y enfurecido.

\- ¡Cómo si me importara! -

Estaba vociferando en plena cocina, como si realmente pudiera escucharlo, cómo si su voz pudiera realmente alcanzarlo hasta el lugar al que cobardemente había huido.

Se sentía expuesto después de que, según él, su orgullo fue pisoteado por ese estúpido y mentiroso sujeto, ese cretino idiota.

\- Jamás entenderé porque lo creen tan angelical ¡es una basura!… todo en él es un sarta de mentiras envuelta en una fachada de perro faldero… ese estúpido, ese maldito mentiroso… ese… - los insultos no se le acabaron, más bien la voz se le quebró.

Seguía balbuceando en voz alta en la cocina, con la mirada perdida y las manos temblorosas, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que era capaz de percibir cada latido en su cabeza. Un poco más y seguro que le sangrarían los oídos de todo el enojo que sentía.

Estaba fúrico, estaba enojado por experimentar esa indignación dentro de su corazón, por sentirse engañado, sentirse desplazado; estaba demasiado confundido, pues eso que sentía en ese momento, jamás lo había experimentado y no sabía cómo exactamente liberarse de aquellas espantosas y desconocidas sensaciones.

\- ¡Maldición! Maldito bastardo… -

¿Cómo escapas de ese vacío? Ese que se siente después de haber descubierto tu confianza mancillada y tu orgullo pisoteado por aquel en el que ciegamente confiabas.

\- No me importa lo que haga… - lo dijo más resignado… y lo dijo en voz alta para que su estúpido corazón escuchara lo que su razón decía que era lo correcto:

\- Déjenlo que haga... lo que quiera … - volvía a decirse lo mismo, era como convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo mejor, y aunque le doliera muy adentro y se le cortará la respiración, sabía que esa era la mejor opción.

\- Tal vez yo deba … - quedándose a media frase, dejó de ser un demonio enfurecido en medio de la cocina y se fue a encerrar a su habitación; puso el pasador y de paso el seguro para evitar que cualquiera entrará en su territorio; fue entonces fue que recordó que estaba sólo, es cuando caviló en que no tenía sentido tener tal frontera imaginaria, no cuando ese alguien del que se quiere escapar, ni siquiera estaba en aquel lugar.

Una cerradura, una jaula, una prisión, una habitación con llave… no son más que lo mismo: una representación física de los límites que no quieres o no debes atravesar; y en el caso de Senpai, funcionaba cómo mutua advertencia.

Alejar personas molestas, establecer una barrera física tangible de lo que es su espacio personal y así vez, hacer una tajante declaratoria respecto a "ese" asunto… y aunque muy dentro de su razón, sabía que no era el único motivo, jamás en la vida aceptaría cualquier otra opción.

\- Idiota - aunque ya no supo si se lo decía a él o al que andaba ausente.

Dejo de pensar coherentemente y así tal cual, con jeans y camiseta, se hundió entre las cobijas e intento dormir. Se le había olvidado que debía comer, que antes de todo ese circo, moría por un bocado que llenará ese vacío, ese que sentía al regresar sólo a casa, completar esa ausencia, esa que nunca sentía con su fiel acompañante, aquel que llenaba sus horas de palabras cursis y aburridas historias día tras día desde que lo conocía.

Se quedó debajo de las cobijas, usándolas como refugio improvisado, esperando escuchar los ruidos que indicarían el regreso al hogar de aquel que se atrevió a escapar en plena batalla campal.

\- Ya volverá - pero aquello jamás sucedió.

~§~

Dejó que las horas se acumularan, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, intentando infructuosamente evadirlo todo y esperar la mañana para empezar la rutina de cada día.

Las horas pasaron lentas, pero también pasaron lo suficientemente rápido cómo para alcanzar la media noche y permitir que su angustia le ganará a su razón.

Se cansó de dar vueltas en la cama, la duda le ganó y se levantó; su camino le guió al único lugar en el que sabía que podría estar, encontrándose con que sus sospechas eran ciertas: seguía sólo en aquel departamento, su compañero de piso no había vuelto y eso era un tanto preocupante.

¿Que los había llevado a toda esta situación?

Tontos silencios  
Mentiras  
Ocultarle proyectos importantes a su superior.  
Falta de comunicación y malos entendidos.

\- ... - se guardo sus comentarios, no haría nadie que pudiera escucharlos.

.

El regreso de Masaki a la vida de Morinaga trajo consigo una sacudida de emociones para Senpai.

No le molestaba tanto su presencia, le molestaba que el idiota de su kohai se dejará envolver en extrañas situaciones sólo por esa estúpida devoción que todavía parecía tenerle, era eso lo que le enervaba y lo irritaba; pero intento contenerse e ignorar cada uno de los pensamientos que por su mente se crearon solamente con verlos tomados de las manos y recibirlo tan sonriente; con una sonrisa que jamás le había dado a él desde que se conocen.

\- ¿Porqué a él sí y a mi no? - pensando respecto a Masaki - Eres mi kohai … ¿porque debo ser el último en enterarme? - pensando en la oferta de trabajo que le estaba ocultando, todos lo sabían menos él y eso, por algún motivo, le parecía una burla tajante.

Pensamientos cómo ese dominaron su mente y usaron su voz, dejando que su lado intolerante emergiera y tomará el control de la situación. Haciendo que todo lo dicho en esa ocasión no fueran más que reproches y malentendidos que marcaron el inicio de una posible separación.

Pronto Souichi se arrepintió, aunque nunca lo aceptaría, no tan fácilmente, no en esa misma ocasión. Parecía necesitar tocar fondo y así, sólo así lo consiguió.

Ver su habitación vacía a tan altas horas de la noche le hicieron quedarse despierto, esperando más todavía en la estancia; angustiado, desesperado y preocupado. Comenzó a delirar respecto a tantas cosas que hasta se mareo solamente de la preocupación.

Comenzó a fumar como siempre, pero sin ser capaz de detenerse, remembrando lo que había ocasionado toda esta situación.

.

\- Ve tras él y abrazalo… no pierdas tu oportunidad de disculparte -

-…- su silencio y su orgullo tomaron el control, manteniendo anestesiado su corazón, estaba enojado y no iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, no está vez.

\- Ya veo… Tú no puedes hacerlo feliz - dijo Masaki, calando hondo en el orgullo de un senpai a la defensiva.

\- ¡Tú tampoco puedes! - contraatacando el Tatsumi.

\- Justo ahora soy mejor que tú para consolarlo - y dejó aquel departamento cerrando apropiadamente, atrancando la puerta tras de sí, conteniendo la furia del castaño enfurecido.

\- Déjenlo que haga lo que quiera - se dijo para convencerse de que era lo mejor... Siempre será lo mejor - Tal vez yo deba… - pero cada que intentaba terminar la frase sentía que el corazón se le rompía.

Podría hacer lo que le pidiera (a regañadientes pero lo hacía) excepto…

~§~

Tres semanas pasaron, en las que senpai se mudo a casa de tía Matsuda y en las que su mente no cesaba de pensar y desesperarse de no saber que hacer.

Estaba cansado, ojeroso y silencioso. No se quejaba de nada y eso realmente asustaba a cualquiera, puesto que verlo pelear e intentar salirse con la suya era parte de su personalidad.  
Ahora si respondía con un monosílabo, ya era muchísima ganancia, puesto que aquella docilidad no auguraba nada bueno.

Fue entonces que un zorro ladino apareció:

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Souichi kun? - le dijo Isogai.

\- Nada, ¿porque debería hacer algo? -

\- Porque te escuchas como un pedazo de #;?/€ y te ves como uno también -

\- ¡Cállate idiota! - le decía sin ganas. No tenía ánimos de pelear y menos con ese embaucador, era el único al que no podría ganarle jamás.

\- ¿Por qué no le hablas y arreglan las cosas? - lo dijo con la simpleza que tenía el hecho, pero realmente era imposible para un senpai que no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar ha hablar.

\- … - obviamente se quedó en silencio.

\- Por lo que veo... Puedes dar cátedra de microorganismos y colonias patógenas, pero cuando se trata de hablar seriamente de tu vida eres verdaderamente un idiota -

\- … - se notaba que le había molestado la veracidad del comentario. Pero ni así peleó.

\- Sé de algo que te hará hablar aunque no quieras - y rió para sí, con esa risilla victoriosa.

~§~

Se escuchaba al fondo un grupo de locas mujeres cantando en el escenario de aquel karaoke al que lo arrastró …

\- … Tal vez yo deba resignarme y no llamarte más … tal vez yo deba respetarme y no rogarte más … tal vez deba dejar, con toda dignidad que vivan su romance en paz … -

\- Eres un idiota … ¡¿por qué me trajiste a este lugar?! -

\- Te dije que vendriamos a beber y a que sacarás toda tu frustración, ¡vez que nunca me escuchas! -

\- Estas loco - intento escapar, pero el astuto zorro lo acorralo y lo llevó a la barra, haciéndolo beber su primera cerveza.

Teniendo de fondo aquel concierto de desafinados cantos:

\- … No se quien de los dos esta perdiendo más… no sé si te das cuenta de la estúpida que estas … yo sé que no podrá quererte cómo yo… así no te amara jamás -

\- ¡Son tan patéticas! - dijo después de la quinta cerveza que se tomó de corrido y ya estaban sirviendo la sexta, estaba realmente ebrio y sonrojado de lo borracho que se estaba poniendo además de que ya estaba hablando de más.

\- ¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? … o vamos a la pista a cantar doraemon - la amenaza fue contundente.

\- No quiero, ¡cállate! -

\- Bien vamos a la pista, esas locas que vitoreabas ya las están bajando del escenario - empezó a arrastrarlo a la pista.

\- Espera, espera… hablemos -

Y se confesó.

Le dijo todo, incluyendo lo avergonzado que estaba y lo mucho que lo extrañaba (ya con siete cervezas realmente estaba perdiendo un poco la perspectiva, más no la conciencia).

\- Es un maldito mentiroso, un estúpido e infiel... ¿Cómo se atreve a engañarme? a mí... ¡A mí!... ¿Qué no soy suficiente? Le he entregado... me lo ha quitado todo y aún así ¿no es suficiente?... Ese bastardo mentiroso. Se me pega hasta el hartazgo, hasta asfixiarme con su presencia... y ahora se me despega así cómo si nada... Dispuesto a irse lejos y ¡sin consultarlo primero conmigo! - hace una pausa prolongada para terminar el contenido de su tarro. Las viejas costumbres de alcohol jamás se pierden y justo ahora contenerse no estaba en sus planes.

\- Es mi kohai, maldita sea... Debe verme solamente a mí... debe consultarme a mí, nadie más sabe que es mejor para él que yo... ¿porqué no lo entiende?... ¿Por qué me...? - hubiera seguido pero el alcohol le hizo ver visiones, o al menos eso creyó.

Pensó realmente estar alcoholizado cuando vio a Morinaga entre la multitud acercándose a él, se acomodó entre sus piernas y le plantó tremendo beso francés en frente de toda una multitud, que los ignoraba (era un bar después de todo); beso al que no se negó en absoluto, puesto que después de tres semanas ya andaba necesitando atenciones en esa área en especifico.

\- Veo que eres un hombre de acción Morinaga - kun, pensé que llegarías primero a llorarle… - dijo Isogaimuy campante, siendo el único que les veía en plena acción.

Morinaga no respondió, ni despegó sus labios de los de Souichi, simplemente lo ignoro; aquellos dos estaban realmente ocupados disfrutando el sabor del otro y reacomodándose en aquel banquillo del que parecían acomodarse para sostenerse. Usualmente senpai no aguanta más de dos minutos sin que las piernas se le desconecten, pero estando sentado ese no era problema; esta ocasión Morinaga lo pegaba todo lo que podía obligándolo a sentirlo y a exitarlo aprovechando la ocasión.

\- … - Morinaga lo miró necesitado, a lo que senpai sólo pudo mover la cabeza aceptando la insinuación.

\- Si me disculpas, me haré cargo … - le dijo fríamente a Isogai.

\- Por favor… no sabría que hacer con él en ese estado - dijo ladino.

\- Jamás lo tendrás, en éste ni en ningún otro estado - lo miró serio y retador.

\- Tranquilo, no tengo esos gustos -

\- Tengo mis dudas… por eso otra vez te lo dejo claro: senpai es mío y no lo dejare por nadie ni lo entregaré a nadie… aunque el mismo me rechazará, jamás lo dejare, ni me alejare… -

\- Hazlo que lo entienda entonces, estaba muy triste pensando que lo abandonarían - le dijo a Morinaga.

\- … - cambio su expresión y lo abrazó protectoramente.

Y después de eso, desaparecieron entre la multitud, dejando sólito a nuestro celestino favorito.

\- Eres afortunado Souichi - kun - dijo sincero aquel joven amante del karaoke.

Y nuestros tórtolos, se fueron al motel de al lado del bar… y ahí se quedaron hasta la siguiente noche "arreglando" sus diferencias y satisfaciendo esas tres semanas que nuestro amado Senpai le faltó atención.

Y tan animado estaba que ni Morinaga se salvó, puesto que tremendas marcas de posesión se llevó, arañazos en la espalda y uno que otro jalón de cabello se suscitó. Y senpai no pudo ocultar todos los chupetones que le dejó.

FIN

~§~

Hola de nuevo

Me aparezco por aquí (de nuevo) trayendoles un shot medio raro, de risa y AU.

Es más un chiste que una gran historia, así que no me maten si esta medio malo. Tomenlo con humor y con amor jejejeje.

Después de esto, prometo ya ponerme a pensar en el exitoso, para las que lo esperan (las que no lo conocen las animo a darle una oportunidad y me dejen su opinión).

Si llegaste gasta aquí, te lo agradezco por la oportunidad 💞 y espero de corazón me regales un comentario para poder crecer.

Recuerden que esto de los fics es más por diversión que por angustia y desesperación. Al menos mis cursis letras así son 😳😄

Gracias por la oportunidad 💖 


End file.
